Regardless of Consequences
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: Forbidden love, some would call it. They would never understand. They would all say that she was too young, or that she was being taken advantage of by a person in authority. But as she lay under the woman she desired, she couldn't bring herself to care about the consequences. She didn't know if she had fallen in love, or fallen in lust - but she really didn't care.


**Regardless of Consequences**

* * *

The rain was pouring down from the skies, soaking Lily right to the bone. She was wearing a violet dress that she got from her step-mother for her birthday from her favorite Muggle store and it was now heavy with all the water trapped in the fabric. Lily sighed and sat next to the lake carelessly putting her feet into the water, not caring that it was almost winter and freezing. The cold of the water and the rain soothed her mind as she picked at the different colored rocks. She picked up one that almost looked bronze in color and threw it into the lake smiling when it skipped in the water.

"Accio umbrella," she whispered, holding the umbrella that came soaring out of the school firmly on her shoulder. She took out a shrunken sketch book and enlarged it to its normal size. She started to draw, spacing the world out around her so it was only her and her drawing. She was so in-focused on her drawing that she didn't notice someone coming over to her until they plopped down next to her.

"You should get that as a tattoo," they said with a smile looking at the picture Lily was drawing. Lily closed the book and looked at the person in suspicion. Her drawing was a unicorn getting attacked by an unknown enemy, it was supposed to be sinister - not something you would want as a tattoo.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" she asked with a crinkled brow. The women that was sitting next to her was none other than Professor Dray – her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was way past curfew and Lily knew that under normal circumstances any professor would be yelling her ear off at that moment.

"No," Professor Dray said. Lily looked at her teacher with a curious glance; she was never this close to the women before _. She's really beautiful,_ she thought, _her eyes are a gorgeous blue… her smile just lights you up inside, and not to mention her body… Lily! You can't think about her like that, she's your teacher! You can't lust over a teacher. That's just not right… It's forbidden._

"Why not?" Lily asked, a blush caressing her face. Lily looked away from her teacher and back towards the castle. The rain was still pouring making it impossible to see the castle at all – Lily couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she could lean over and kiss Professor Dray and it would be their little secret.

"Because I know you're going through a hard time," Professor Dray said with a pitiful glance. Lily nodded, her mother had recently killed herself causing her to miss a full year of school. She was an eighth year now which gave her even more ammunition to kiss her teacher. _Are you sure you want to do this, Lily? Her subconscious rebutted. Once you do it, you can't take it back._

 _I know,_ she thought back, _but if I don't do it I will regret it I think… I'll be out of here in two months and thinking about this night… about what if I had kissed her… just like I think what if I had to spend more time with mum…_

Lily took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. She captured her lips in a soft, hesitant kiss; waiting to see if she would kiss back. To Lily's surprise and relief she kissed back, filling Lily with joy. Lily wrapped her arms around the woman's neck as she intensified the kiss.

"Lily," Professor Dray whispered as she pulled away. Lily could tell that she was going to tell her that they shouldn't do it – that she was her teacher. Deep down Lily knew this was true – after all she wasn't a moron; nor was she going to sit there and try to argue with the truth; so Lily did what she did best: She ran back to the castle.

To Lily's discomfort she had to sit through an hour long class of Defence against the Dark Arts the next day. The whole class she spent trying to catch her teacher's eye to see if she regretted what happened the night before. Lily knew she did – she could lose her job if anyone had seen them whether Lily was of age or not – but Lily couldn't help but hope that she didn't.

"Lily," Professor Dray said at the end of the class. "Could I talk to you for a minute, please?"

Lily nodded, motioning for her friends to go to lunch without her. "I'm sorry," she said once everyone was out of the classroom. She went up to the front of the classroom and frowned. "Last night… I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Professor Dray said, "but I shouldn't have either."

"It's fine," Lily said, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Come with me," Professor Dray said with a smile, taking Lily's hand and guiding her to the door in the corner of the room. Lily followed her teacher as she brought her into the room – which happened to be her private quarters.

 _What is she doing?_ Lily thought, _didn't she just say that we shouldn't-_

"Let's not read too much into this," Professor Dray said pushing Lily up against the door. She captured her lips into a possessive kiss making Lily moan in delight. "I'll show you."

"Okay," Lily breathed. Before she knew it she was naked in her professor's bed while the woman was on top of her; touching her in all the right places. Lily didn't know what was going to happen between them in the future – but at that moment – she didn't care.

* * *

QLFC: Student/Teacher Relationship - Lily/OC

School of prompts: Violet

Drabble Club: Night

Quidditch Pitch: Lust

Speed Drabble: "Let's not read too much into this." "Come with me." and "Hey, you should get that as a tattoo."

Hopscotch: I'll show you ; Throwing something

Ultimate Frog Card Chalenge: attack, Sinister, Moron, Bronze


End file.
